Felt
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: After returning from the Smithsonian, Jedediah is frightened into making a terrible choice, leaving the rest of his museum "family" to deal with the consequences. No slash.
1. Broken

A/N: Wow, this is LONG. What started as a simple one-shot has evolved into one very long chapter of a multi-chapter story--very likely a two-shot (I hope), because I have an idea for a real multi-chapter "Night at the Museum" fanfic as well, and I really don't want this one to drag on...

I got this idea when I saw the second movie a few weeks ago. Jed, Larry, and Octavius are my favorite characters, in that order, and I had an idea for what was originally going to be a simple Jed/Octavius _friendship _fic (I don't really like Jed/Oc romantic slash. Sorry). But when I sat down to write, I realized the situation I was forming was too complex for a simple brotherly "you-know-I'm-always-here-for-you" talk. So I got angsty. And came up with this.

Warnings: Implied suicide (sort of), OOC Jedediah.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

**Broken**

General Gaius Octavius was angry, concerned, and frustrated.

The cause of these troubling emotions was his best friend—of all things, a cowboy from the Wild West display that lay adjacent to the Roman diorama.

Two weeks earlier, the inhabitants of these two exhibits, as well those from several others, had experienced a whole new kind of adventure. They had been shipped to the Smithsonian in Washington, D.C., to the underground archives for storage, and had met many new historical figures—including some who were not very welcoming. In the chaos that followed, culminating in what was referred to by all involved as "the Battle of the Smithsonian," the former night guard of New York's Museum of Natural History, Larry Daley, tried his best to rescue his friends from the evil (and slightly psychotic) pharaoh Kahmunrah. He succeeded, but not before Octavius witnessed his best friend in the whole world captured by their enemies, threatened, and nearly suffocated in an hourglass.

Jedediah Smith had not been the same since. Though at first he had shown no visible damage from his ordeal, by the morning after the return to the museum, he had suddenly transformed into a sullen, angry individual who did not want to talk to anyone, or indeed _see _anyone.

The news of Jed's change in attitude spread throughout the museum in the following days. Everyone hoped it was temporary. They all missed their friendly, funny friend. But there were no signs of a reversal in temperament from the cowboy—he hid in his tent on the frontier and would not even consent to speak with Octavius or Larry (who had resumed his old museum position upon returning to New York).

Tonight, that was going to change. Octavius was determined. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend, but it had gone on long enough.

With firm, purposeful steps, he marched to the entrance of the hidden tunnel between the Roman and Western displays. The Wild West had a railroad that disappeared into the wall—a couple years ago, Larry had helped extend this tunnel to provide a secret path between the two exhibits.

When he emerged on the other side, Octavius had to blink in the sudden light, reflecting off the yellow desert to produce a blinding effect. The cowboys were used to his presence in their territory. Though there had never been any other real friendships formed between the Roman soldiers and the western settlers, the groups got along amiably enough and had learned to work together when the need arose.

Octavius started toward Jed's tent, but he was intercepted.

A young nurse, one of the only women in the Wild West display, stepped forward, wringing her hands anxiously. "He's asked that no one bother him..."

"I _must _speak with him," Octavius insisted. He continued to advance. Several cowboys stepped uncertainly into his path, but the girl met the general's eyes, and she nodded slowly.

"It's all right, William, Jonathan, Harry. Let him pass."

The men hesitated; Jed was, after all, their leader, and he had given them orders that he was not to be interrupted. But their concern for their boss' well being won out over their loyalty for his instructions, and they nodded and stepped aside.

"My lady," Octavius bowed to the woman, removing his helmet. She blushed and dipped into a curtsy. Then the Roman plunged into Jed's tent.

"I thought I told you not to-" Jedediah turned, annoyance flashing across his face. He froze. "Oh. It's you."

Octavius surveyed his friend. Jed was sitting, cross-legged, on his pallet, leaning against a sack of picks and shovels. His face was paler than his friend had ever seen it, and his blue eyes, glaring resentfully at the Roman, were tired.

"_What?_" he snapped.

Octavius was taken aback. He approached his friend, kneeling down so they were at eye-level, and laid his helmet on the ground beside him. He stared straight into Jed's eyes.

"Jedediah, I am concerned about you."

Jed laughed without mirth. "Why?"

"Because you are not yourself, and have not been ever since we returned from the Smithsonian. Everyone has seen it."

"Oh, really?" Jed turned away.

Octavius clenched his teeth. "Jedediah, look at me. _Look _at me!" When he received no response, he stood, slamming his helmet back onto his head. "Something is clearly wrong. I want to help you. But I cannot if you will not confide in me, as friends are meant to do." He turned and began to leave when a strange noise from behind made him freeze and spin around.

Jed's eyes were pooling with tears as he choked back a sob.

"Jedediah?" Octavius slowly retraced his steps, crouching by his friend's side. "What's wrong?"

Jed shook his head and wiped his face with the back of his hand. His miserable gaze met Octavius'.

"It's embarrassing," he mumbled.

Octavius frowned. "What is?"

The cowboy glanced around, biting his lip. He sighed and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Ever since we came back from that hoedown at the Smithsonian…I've been having nightmares."

Octavius sank to the ground. "What sort of nightmares?"

Jed folded his hands, staring at them. "It's always the same one. I'm in that dang hourglass again, and Gicantor's holdin' it. And then he drops it. And I roll away. The sand is everywhere, and I'm sinking into it and can't get out...and then I see you. You're running towards me, but then the sand runs into my eyes and I can't see for a second, and when I can again, you aren't there anymore. And then I sink into the sand…and it's everywhere, the sand is everywhere, and it hurts and I can't breathe…!" His voice rose and then fell away. He shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around himself, staring straight ahead at nothing. "And then I wake up. I wake up and I'm still surrounded by sand. Only this sand isn't trying to drown me, except sometimes when I fall into a stupor, and then the dream comes again, but this time I'm still here, on the frontier. A wave of sand sweeps me away…and I feel like I've died, but I haven't. I _can't_."

Octavius cautiously put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It is my fault," he whispered.

Jed jerked away, staring incredulously. "Why would you say that?"

"I should not have left you alone to be captured. If I had not, perhaps…"

"-we both would have been prisoners of Kahmunrah, and might both have died," Jed finished angrily. "You did nothing wrong. I _told _you to leave, even forced you to!"

"And I should not have abandoned you," Octavius said quietly. "A true friend would not have heartlessly lef-OW!"

For Jed had hit his friend with one of his guns.

"Would you shut up?" he asked harshly.

"What would you wish me to say?" Octavius asked hotly. "'I am sorry you are having these nightmares, there's nothing I can do?'"

Jed nodded curtly. "Sure. It's the truth."

Octavius stood. "Fine. I apologize for the way you are feeling. Get better soon."

And he turned sharply and left the tent.

--

An hour later, Octavius felt terrible. He hadn't meant to be so cold. Jedediah was his best friend, and Octavius knew his friend needed his support, whether or not he would willingly admit it. It was just that the cowboy was acting so…out-of-character.

He stalked to the secret tunnel, intending to confront Jed once again, when a familiar sound met his ears. Eyebrow furrowed in consternation, he hurried to the edge of the display.

Jed was inside the remote control jeep, revving the engine. He stared up at Octavius expectantly and attempted a grin.

"You coming?"

Octavius needed no further urging. He retrieved a hidden coil of rope from under the fake rock it was tied to and let it slither over the edge. Then he climbed down carefully, stepping into the car. As soon as he was inside, Jed took off, skidding out of the Hall of Miniatures.

"Where are we going?"

For a moment there was no reply. Then Jed asked an unexpected question.

"Octavius, you know you're my best friend, right?"

Octavius frowned. Of course it was the truth—Jed was his as well—but they had never actually come right out and stated it.

"Yes…" he said slowly.

"And I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you?"

Octavius didn't know how to respond to that.

"Jedediah, please. Tell me what I can do to help you. I _want _to help."

"I know you do," Jed said softly.

There was something eerie in the cowboy's tone. Octavius didn't like it.

"If Kahmunrah was here now, I would order my men to attack him with all their might," he whispered, mostly to himself.

Jed heard. He smiled sadly. "I don't think that would do much good." He stopped the car near the Hun display. Down on the first level, a raging soccer game was taking place, which had made the rest of the museum virtually empty during their ride. Even Rexy hadn't bothered them.

"What are we doing?" Octavius asked.

Jed didn't look at him, instead gazing steadily ahead through the windshield.

"Gicantor wanted to talk to you. He said he'd be at the game."

Octavius saw Larry on the first level, acting as referee. He climbed out of the car.

"Are you coming as well?"

Jedediah shook his head. "Not tonight. I'm…just going for a drive."

"Until later, then."

"Goodbye, Toga Boy." And Jed drove off, leaving Octavius staring after him.

The general did not at all like the finality of Jed's tone with that farewell, but he shook his head and began to work his way downstairs. It took a few minutes for him to weave his way through the crowd to Larry, and a moment longer to get the night guard's attention.

"Octavius!" Larry greeted him, lifting him gently off the ground and placing him on the information desk. "What's up? Where's Jed?"

"He told me you wanted to speak with me."

Larry shook his head bemusedly. "No…I don't. I mean, not that I _don't_, but I wasn't looking for you, if that's what you mean."

Octavius' eyes widened. "Oh, my God…"

"What?" Larry asked.

"We need to find Jedediah! At once!" Octavius said quickly. "I think…I think he's going to do something terrible!"

Larry stood up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"He said some things…rather disturbing things…we've got to get there, _now_."

The night guard scooped Octavius off the desk and held the small man carefully in his palm as he wove his way through the crowd of exhibits to the stairs, which he took two at a time.

They met Teddy and Sacajawea as they raced through the halls.

"Good God, Lawrence, what's the matter?" Teddy asked, turning to match pace with his friend. Sacajawea hurried after them.

"It's Jed," was all Larry said as they skidded to a halt at the entrance to the Hall of Miniatures. The jeep waited in front of the Wild West diorama. It was empty.

"Jedediah?" Octavius called as Larry approached the display and let the Roman step gingerly off his hand onto the sand.

The western miniatures shook their heads.

"He's not here," one cowboy drawled. "Didn't come back from earlier."

"But the car's here!" Larry protested.

The cowboy shrugged. "We heard it, but Jedediah never came up."

"He's trying to confuse us," Octavius groaned.

"What is going on?" Sacajawea asked from the back of the group.

Octavius sighed. "You have noticed how Jedediah has not been himself during the past week, I suppose?" They all nodded. "Well…" and he sat on crate as he related the two conversations he'd had with his friend that evening.

"You think he…" Larry began.

"Ended his life?" Teddy paled.

Octavius shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know where to begin looking. If he goes outside…"

"The sun will take care of him," Larry finished.

"Well, it's not sunrise yet," Teddy said matter-of-factly. "We shall begin searching for young Jedediah at once!" He turned to Sacajawea. "Come, my dear. We must rally the museum." They left the hall.

"This is my fault," Larry sighed. "I could have…"

"No, you couldn't have," Octavius interrupted him. "I tried that once already."

Larry looked sadly down at the small car at his feet. "We should go look for him."

"I agree. I will-"

"Larry!" Ahkmenrah ran into the room, holding his crown on his head to keep it from falling off in his rush. Dexter was perched on his shoulder, chattering excitedly.

"What?"

The king's voice was quiet and somber. "We heard about Jedediah. We…we found him."

--

Octavius did not at all like the slow way the young pharaoh was leading them to his Egyptian home—almost as if it was too late for Jed. But it _couldn't _be. It just couldn't. The general could not imagine life at the museum without his best friend.

When they reached the entrance to Ahkmenrah's tomb, his jackals snapped into a salute. Octavius, once again hitching a ride on Larry's palm, looked anxiously around, afraid of what he might see.

"Where is he?"

Ahkmenrah led them further into the room, all the way to his sarcophagus, and pointed, his mouth set in a grim line.

On top of the casket's lid stood Jed, staring up at the golden tablet.

"Jedediah!" Octavius called. There was no movement.

"Octavius…" Larry began slowly.

But Octavius had already seen. His friend was too still. Too…plastic. As Larry carried him closer to his cowboy friend, the terrible truth became clear—Jedediah was only a figurine.

Even though Octavius knew this must be what all the miniatures looked like during the day, he felt sick inside. It was like seeing death. It simply was not natural for Jed to be like this in the middle of the night, with the tablet so close.

"No…" he murmured, his voice breaking. Without thinking, he leapt off Larry's palm and ran to his friend. "Jedediah, please! Please come back!"

"Is he…dead?" Larry asked quietly, his eyes misting over.

Ahkmenrah bowed his head. "I can no longer feel his presence through the tablet, so I assume…he must be."

"Oh God…" Larry choked, putting a hand over his eyes and taking half a step back.

Octavius had fallen to his knees beside Jed. His head was bowed and his helmet had been removed. He was shaking, his tears silent. The grief was painful to behold, and Ahkmenrah looked away, unable to speak through the tears blocking his throat. Even Dexter was completely still for once, the twitch of his tail the only sign that _he _was still alive.

"Lawrence?" Teddy's questioning voice broke through the web of silence. He entered the room, followed by Sacajawea and Attila, and then stopped short as he took in the scene. "Oh, dear…"

"Magooga?" Attila asked, looking confused.

Ahkmenrah sighed heavily and took him aside, explaining quietly in Hun.

Teddy laid a hand on Larry's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry Lawrence. He was…he was a good…" But the former president was unable to continue. His eyes shone with emotion.

Larry looked up, his own eyes red. He bit his lip and shook his head slowly.

"I just…I don't understand. Why? _How_?"

Sacajawea stepped forward, reaching for the night guard. He accepted her embrace before stepping away, his eyes falling to the floor.

Teddy swallowed. "This tablet…what it gives us…it's a gift, Lawrence. A gift that, knowingly or not, we all accepted. We chose life. Jedediah did not die. He simply chose not to live – he rejected the tablet."

Larry could not fathom loud, friendly Jed ever deciding that coming to life was not worth it anymore. He shook his head.

"But…"

"It was his nightmares, I suppose," Teddy mused. "Near-death experiences can scar people. Frighten them into doing the unthinkable. Even people like Jedediah."

The entire room jumped when Ahkmenrah suddenly slapped his hand on one of the stone pillars. His eyes were blazing, and his face was contorted with fury – an expression none of them had ever come close to seeing on the boy king's face before. Without a word, he whirled, cape whipping out behind him, and strode out of the room, sandals flapping on the marble floor.

Silence.

"I'll go find him," Sacajawea said finally.

"Hold on," Larry told her. He turned to Octavius. "Oc…"

There was no reply from the general. Larry sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. He looked at his watch.

"Sunrise is in less than an hour," he murmured. He turned to the others in the room. "I'll go find Ahkmenrah. Teddy, take Dexter, go tell everyone they can stop the search. You should…" he hesitated, passing a hand over his eyes wearily. "You should tell them what happened, and be prepared for the reactions of the cowboys from the Wild West display. Sacajawea, stay here and try talking to Octavius. No matter what, make sure everyone is back in place in time, okay?"

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Larry started down the hallway, looking around frantically. The Egyptian was not in sight. He encountered the bronze statue of Columbus as he was about to go downstairs to the museum's main entrance.

"Hey, Columbus! Have you seen Ahkmenrah?"

The explorer frowned and asked something in Portuguese. Larry sighed.

"Ahkmenrah?" he tried again, trying to mime Ahk's crown.

Columbus' face cleared and he pointed down the hallway towards the Hall of African Mammals.

Larry thanked the metal man and continued on his way. When he entered the hall, he saw Ahkmenrah sitting on the stuffed lions' dais, stroking the mane of the male feline. His lips were pressed together in a thin, firm line. He looked up at Larry's footsteps.

"Hi," Larry said as he approached the dais. The female lion leapt up and snarled, prompting Larry to jump back a few feet, but Ahkmenrah said something to it and it settled, though its golden eyes watched the night guard warily. "You okay?"

"Bodily, I am fine," Ahk sighed. "It is Jedediah who is not."

"You aren't blaming yourself, too, are you?" Larry asked, sitting beside the pharaoh.

"Why shouldn't I? My tablet is what brings the museum to life. In a sense, it is my domain. I am responsible for everyone inside it."

"Actually, that's more my job," Larry reminded him.

"Perhaps in a literal sense, because it is your occupation. But on a more magical level, it is mine. I did not know there were exceptions to the tablet's power—that the exhibits could control some things about their existence here. I never expected this…"

"No one did," Larry said gently.

"And then the matter of the nightmares. If it were not for my brother, none of that ever would have happened to Jedediah, and he would have had no reason to be upset at all."

"You can't blame yourself for what your brother did," Larry countered him.

Ahkmenrah lowered his head. "I cannot help but feel responsible. I am angry with myself, and even angrier with Kahmunrah. He was always cunning and dishonest when we lived together in our parents' house, but this time he really went too far." The young king straightened and fixed Larry with a determined stare. "I promise, no matter what it takes, I am going to bring Jedediah back."

Larry smiled wistfully. "I wish that was possible. I really do."

"You don't believe me."

"I believe you'll try, Ahk."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then the king stood.

"I believe it is almost dawn, and time to return to my tomb. There will be plenty of time to think about this during the day."

"Yeah," Larry agreed quietly.

"Good night, Larry."

"Night."

Ahkmenrah left the room, striding confidently down the hall. Larry looked after him. He felt a great, swooping sadness suddenly fill him to the brim and, having had all he could take for one night, let a tear fall for Jedediah.

* * *

A/N: Love? Hate? Review?


	2. Scattered

A/N: I failed. I wanted this to be a two-shot, but it was getting too long, so a three-part fic is what it shall be. Ah, well--good things come in threes, right? I hope so. Thanks for all the great reviews for the first chapter! :)

Note: A couple people have mentioned Jed/Oc slash. That will not happen in this fanfic. I'm not a fan of the two as a couple-I like them much better as best friends.

And get ready for more depressing reading...

* * *

**Scattered**

Several days passed with no change. Ahkmenrah spent every moment of every night wandering around the museum with the tablet in hand, sometimes muttering in his native tongue, other times simply glaring at the immovable slab of gold before him. The others knew better than to bother the king; he would only fix them with a blank stare until they moved away.

The still figure of Jedediah had been placed in its usual spot on the frontier; all the western figures kept far away from it, most leaving the diorama completely until the night was over. They had not taken the news of their leader's death well, but they knew they couldn't logically put the blame on anyone in the museum, so they remained miserably peaceful.

The other exhibits kept out of the Hall of Miniatures altogether. Many were just as upset as Larry; all soccer games had been postponed, and the Neanderthals were given the sole responsibility of entertaining the still-rambunctious Rexy, who understood only that his favorite distraction, the little car, had been put away.

But Octavius was by far in the worst state of all. Sacajawea had finally managed to pull him away from the Egyptian room and get him and herself back in place just before the sun rose on that first night. Since then, he kept to himself in his room in the Roman palace; much like Jedediah, he refused to speak with anyone and only emerged when it was almost sunrise. Larry insisted that a guard be posted outside the general's door and check in hourly, just to make sure Octavius wouldn't try to follow his friend's lead. The Roman had agreed to this only after he saw the desperate look on the night guard's face.

Larry felt like the museum was falling apart. He never would have guessed that losing one little plastic man could cause so much chaos. When one of the cavemen had died his second night on the job, there had not seemed to be anything missing and no one was upset. Then again, Jed was truly one-of-a-kind, and the Neanderthals, though endearing, weren't very individual.

Friday night came—the fourth night of Jed's immobility. Larry was worried. Friday was when Nick came to work with his father, and it was unknown as to how the almost thirteen-year-old would react to Jed's passing. Probably not well at all, which was why Larry had put off telling his son what had happened.

But now there was no way around it. Nick would rather write a ten-page essay than miss the night with his friends, so as usual, Larry picked him up from his mom's and they went to the museum to wait.

Once everyone had gone, the doors were locked, and it was only a matter of minutes until sunset, Larry sat Nick on the information desk in the lobby.

"Nicky, I need to tell you something."

Nick recognized the serious look in his father's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something happened to one of the exhibits."

Nick's eyes widened. "Did something break? Did anyone get hurt? Was it Teddy? Attila? Ahkmen-"

"No," Larry cut his son off. "It's…it's Jed, Nick. He…well, he died."

Nick swallowed; instantly, moisture began to form in his brown eyes.

"I…I don't get it. They're _plastic._ They aren't real. How…how could he _die_?"

Larry explained, as gently as possible, what had happened. When he finished, Nick opened and closed his mouth several times, blinking away tears.

"But there's still hope then, right, Dad? If Ahk can find a way…if he can use the tablet…"

Larry reached forward and wrapped his son in a hug. Nicky was reacting the same way he himself had, at first. Grasping at any hope, however unlikely it was. Searching for a way out of the nightmare.

While they were embracing, the exhibits came alive.

Teddy rode up on Texas. "Nick! Good to see you, my boy!" His greeting was much less hearty than usual.

"Hi," Nick said softly.

Teddy dismounted and laid a hand on the youth's shoulder. He seemed about to speak, but something caught his eye and his face tightened. Larry and Nick turned.

Ahkmenrah was passing by, his face bent over the tablet, nose almost touching it. He was muttering in Egyptian and seemed exceptionally agitated.

"Ahk…" Larry began. The king looked up, revealing a very red face. The night had just begun, and already he looked close to falling apart.

"I can't do it," he whispered, stumbling toward them. "I-I've tried _everything_."

Larry gently pried the tablet out of his friend's hands and placed it on the desk. He put his hands on Ahkmenrah's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"You need to stop this. Okay? You are _killing _yourself. It isn't your fault. You can't change what happened."

There was a pause; then the young royal dissolved into tears.

--

Upstairs, shut away in his chambers, Octavius was trying to make sense of a dream he'd had during the day.

In the dream, he found himself in a place both familiar and unfamiliar—meaning he felt like he'd been there before, but at the same time he was sure he'd never seen anything like it.

_He was standing on a stone balcony, looking out over a vast and busy city. All the people below were dressed similarly to him—there was a very archaic look to the scene. The sun overhead was hot, beating down on his heavy armor._

_Without thinking, he reached up to wipe the sweat off his brow and remove his helmet—it wasn't there._

"_Weird, ain't it?"_

_Startled, he spun. Jedediah was leaning against the balcony railing, his arms crossed over his chest and a neutral expression on his face. He looked very out-of-place in his western garb._

"_Jedediah!" Octavius stepped forward, extending his arms, but the cowboy held up his hands._

"_Whoa, slow down there. You can't touch me. I'm not really here."_

"_But I cannot be here, either," Octavius protested. "This is but a dream, correct?"_

_Jed tilted his head to one side, considering this. "Yes," he said finally. "But this is your world."_

_Octavius' attention turned once more to the sprawling kingdom below him._

"_This is Rome?" he murmured to himself._

"Ancient_ Rome," Jed corrected him. "Yeah."_

"_Then…what are you doing here?" _

_Jed pursed his lips, clearly considering what information to tell his friend._

"_I'm just here to talk to you," he said finally._

_Octavius frowned. "_You_ want to speak to _me_?" His voice rose angrily. "Jedediah, _I_ have many things to say to _you_! How could you leave us like that? We all wanted to assist you, but you would not let any of us close enough to try! We always cared about you. The museum is not the same now—everything is ruined! Did you ever think about what you would be leaving behind? Even once?" He took a shaky breath, suddenly aware there were tears on his cheeks. "No. I suppose you did not."_

_Jed blinked._

"_Octavius, I-"_

_Footsteps were heard in the room behind them. Octavius swallowed and kept his gaze fixed on his friend._

"_Please," he whispered. "Come back to us. We need you."_

_Jed seemed torn. "I don't know if I can, Oc. I don't know if it's possible."_

"_Try," Octavius murmured. He felt something tugging him away from the dream and resisted. His legs collapsed under him as the world swam._

_Jed simply watched him, his face calm but his eyes sad._

_A young woman burst onto the balcony and flew to Octavius' side, taking no notice of Jed—she probably couldn't see him._

"_My lord," she cried in Latin. "What…?"_

_Octavius searched for her face in his mind. She, like the city, was familiar and yet unknown. He reached up slowly and fingered her flaming red hair._

"_Livia," he murmured, recognizing her at last. His wife._

_She turned and shouted, "Bestia! Fetch the doctor, at once! The emperor is ill!"_

_Octavius turned his head with difficulty, trying to look at Jed one last time. But the cowboy was no longer there._

"_Jedediah…" Octavius murmured before everything turned black. _

The next instant, he woke in the Roman display, and after standing quite still for a full minute, went to his rooms and shut himself in to think.

Octavius didn't understand the meaning of the dream. He wasn't even sure if he'd really been speaking to Jedediah or if the whole conversation had been just a figment of his imagination.

It was rather odd that he'd dreamed of Rome—he never had before, despite being vaguely aware of his real counterpart's history. He supposed this mixed conscious of both the past and the present, seemingly instilled in every exhibit in the museum, was what had enabled him to recognize the _real_ Octavius' queen.

Perhaps Larry, or better yet, Akhmenrah, would be able to shed some light on the subject.

The general stood and straightened his clothes. He took a breath and opened the door to the hallway. The guard standing outside looked surprised to see him.

"My lord?"

"I am going to see Larry," Octavius said clearly, proud of how strong his voice sounded. Somehow, the dream had replaced his grief with a buried anger that both fueled and steadied him. "You are excused."

The soldier bowed and stepped aside, watching his leader stride confidently down the hallway. He shrugged, smiled, and moved in the opposite direction. It was good to have the old Octavius back.

--

Octavius left the Hall of Miniatures on foot, since Larry had removed the car from its usual hiding place. He began to stroll down the hall, greeting the exhibits he passed. Some of them looked after him in astonishment.

As he approached one of the Halls, a familiar Native American woman came out.

"My lady!" he called. "Sacajawea!"

She turned and looked around before glancing downward. Her face lit up and she stepped closer, bending down.

"General Octavius!" She extended her palm and the Roman stepped onto it. She straightened.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask you to take me to Larry?" Octavius asked politely.

"Of course not." Sacajawea began moving in that direction. "I was going there to find Teddy." She hesitated. "I'm glad to see you out."

"Yes, well…" Octavius sighed. "I must have reached the next step in the grieving process. Denial leads to anger."

"You do not seem angry," Sacajawea mused, furrowing her brow.

"It's just something I heard Larry talking about," he explained, sighing heavily.

They reached the stairs in almost no time at all. Octavius saw Larry standing near the front desk, his arm around Akhmenrah. He appeared to be speaking quietly to the young king. Nick sat on the desk with the tablet in his hands; Teddy and Texas stood beside them.

Sacajawea crept down the stairs and stepped up next to Teddy, lowering her hand so Octavius could dismount onto the desk.

"What is happening?" she whispered. Close proximity had revealed that Akhmenrah was crying.

Teddy sighed. "I'm afraid young Ahkmenrah has realized he likely can't do anything for poor Jedediah. He isn't taking it very well."

Larry came over to them then, leaving Ahkmenrah seated sadly on Rexy's empty platform.

"Hey, guys," he said quietly, sighing. "I don't know what to say to him, you know?"

"I might be able to help," Octavius spoke up. He had to smile at the startled look the night guard threw him—clearly, his presence had gone unnoticed until that moment.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I had a strange dream earlier today. The Egyptians believed that dreams held messages, did they not?"

"Uh-huh," Nick answered, hopping off the desk. "We learned about that in history."

Everyone was now crowded around the small Roman man. Octavius was torn—on the one hand, if he had the ability to help, to bring Jedediah back, of course he wanted to try. On the other—what if his dream meant nothing? To get everyone's hopes up and then…

He sighed and nodded to himself. He had to try. "I will tell you all what I dreamed, but Akhmenrah should hear this as well."

Larry turned. "Ahk!" The pharaoh looked up slowly. "Octavius had a dream last night. He thinks it might mean something. You wanna hear it?"

Ahkmenrah stood and made his way over to them. The gloomy expression on his face had not changed, but there was a new glimmer of interest in his eyes.

"I learned a bit about dream interpretation in my schooling," he remarked. "All right. I am ready to listen." And he shut his eyes.

Octavius told them the dream, making sure he remembered every detail exactly as it had been. When he was finished, he shrugged.

"And…that was all. I awoke in my usual place."

Ahkmenrah opened his eyes. "Did you visit Jedediah before you came here?"

Octavius shook his head. "No…I did not think of it."

"That is where we should start, then," the young king said, straightening.

Teddy mounted Texas and offered his hand to Sacajawea, who leapt up behind him. They led the way to the Hall of Miniatures as Larry, Nick, and Ahkmenrah followed on foot, Octavius riding on Larry's palm once again.

Everything appeared the same in the western display—there were a few plastic figures walking around, and Jedediah stood on the sand, frozen.

"Nothing has changed," Octavius said sadly, leaping onto the frontier and looking around.

Ahkmenrah studied the display closely before turning to the others.

"As far as I can gather, because Jedediah made the conscious decision to retreat into himself, he has the ability to slip into different lands and times than his own. The rest of us have the natural ability to enter our own 'worlds' when we sleep, but this only happens when we feel a strong—often unconscious—desire to do so. For instance," his face darkened, "the day after you returned from the Smithsonian, I was furious at Kahmunrah. I dreamed of Egypt."

Teddy spoke up, taking Sacajawea's hand. "The day after I finally spoke to this beautiful woman here, I dreamed of America in the early 1900s. I did not understand why then…"

Ahkmenrah nodded. "But now you do. Octavius, somehow Jedediah knew you would be in Rome at the very moment you were. I have not died twice, so I do not completely understand this, but perhaps he even influenced you to be there somehow. Either way, I do believe you were actually speaking to our friend. I was hoping you might have convinced him to come back—but it appears he does not wish to return, or is unable to."

Everyone fell silent for a few moments.

Larry sighed. "Then I guess we've done all we can. Maybe it's time to-"

"_Don't _say it!" Octavius said angrily, balling his hands into fists and running up to Jed. "Wake up! You-you-" He pulled his sword out of its sheath and, before anyone could stop him, hit the cowboy on the back with it. The still figure fell over.

"Octavius!" Larry reached forward and lifted the little man away, righting Jedediah with his free hand.

Instantly, Octavius went limp. "I apologize," he muttered. "That was not like me."

Larry took a deep breath and pinched his nose. "It's okay," he murmured. "Maybe you should just get away from here for a few hours. Nick—would you mind?"

"No," Nick shook his head and held out his hands to accept the distraught Octavius.

"Just…go find Rexy, or Dexter, or someone," his father instructed. "Try to think about something else, Oc."

Octavius nodded, ashamed, as Nick carried him away. The rest watched them leave.

"What are we going to do about this?" Teddy asked softly.

No one had an answer.

* * *

A/N: I _promise _the next (and last) chapter will be happier.

Also, according to the IMDB profile for Octavius, he is supposed to be the one who became the Emperor Augustus, so I assume he was a general and then an emperor. Livia really was Augustus' wife-his third and last (Of course I have no idea what she looked like; I made that up). I just thought about how old Octavius looks in the movies and decided he would have been married to Livia by that time, since his other wives were when he was in his late teens/early twenties.

Anyway...review?


	3. Fixed

A/N: I'm sorry this final chapter took so long. After updating the second part, summer really started to get into my head and I lost interest in Night at the Museum altogether. Considering the large number of fanfics I have in-progress right now, however, I made myself write, and brought this to a conclusion I am satisfied with.

* * *

**Fixed**

"I-I don't know what came over me," Octavius stammered to Nick. They were sitting on a bench in front of the Hall of Aquatics, almost across the museum from the Hall of Miniatures. "I have never lost control like that. Of course Jedediah and I always bickered, but I never actually wanted to _hurt _him before."

Nick shifted. "I don't think you meant to hit him. You were mad, and it just happened."

"Friends should not use violence against each other, no matter what," Octavius said resolutely. He sighed heavily, removing his helmet and bowing his head. "Perhaps…perhaps your father is right. It is time to move on."

"When I was six," Nick began thoughtfully, "my pet fish died. My parents were still together then, and they tried to buy me a new one just like it. But I knew the difference. I wanted Brian to come back to life more than anything—I asked my mom if magic could do that, and she…" he paused, frowning, "…she told me magic wasn't real. My dad…I know he always believed that stuff like this museum could happen. Magic _is _real, but I guess it isn't always enough."

Octavius nodded his agreement. "Not always," he echoed. "I simply feel as though there is more I could have done to help. To stop him."

Nick frowned. "I don't know," he said finally. "Maybe…"

Octavius sensed he had distressed his friend, who was, after all, still a kid. He shouldn't have to deal with this issue at such a young age, and the Roman's heart suddenly went out to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized gently. "If you want to go find Rexy, I am sure I can handle myself now."

"Not sure I feel like playing," Nick mumbled unhappily. "I keep hoping this is a dream, and I'll-"

"That's it!" Octavius suddenly shouted, leaping to his feet.

"What?" His companion blinked down at him.

"A way to revive Jedediah! Or, at least, a way to _try_. I communicated with our friend while dreaming—if I could do the same once more, only this time find some way to bring him back _with_ me…it might work!"

Nick looked doubtful. "But-"

"We've tried everything else," Octavius insisted. His voice dropped. "I need to try one last time. I cannot rest knowing there may be a way…a way to bring him back."

Finally, Nick nodded. "All right. What can I do to help?"

"You can keep this a secret. I'm afraid the others may try to stop me if they believe it's hopeless. I need to speak with Ahkmenrah. Can you take me to find him?"

"Okay," the boy agreed, and he lifted Octavius to his palm as they set off to find the pharaoh.

--

As it turned out, their search was short-lived. Ahkmenrah was pacing, alone, just around the corner. He smiled vaguely when he saw them approaching.

"Hello," he greeted softly.

For once, Octavius skipped the formalities. "I need your help."

The boy-king's face was guarded.

"With what?"

"I am going to contact Jedediah in a dream, as I did earlier. This time, I am going to attempt to bring him back with me. As an added measure, I would like to be near the tablet while I do this."

"How is that possible?" Ahkmenrah asked, brow furrowed.

Octavius took heart by the fact that the other had not immediately tried to discourage him from his plan.

"You told us that we have the ability, when we dream, to slip into our native worlds. I know I can make myself return to Rome, where I am hoping to find Jedediah again and have him transport us to Egypt. I would like for you to dream of your homeland so that you can produce the tablet for us when we arrive. Perhaps its power will assist in the endeavor."

Ahkmenrah considered this. "All right," he said finally. "It cannot hurt. I will do as you ask."

Octavius smiled. "Thank you, my friend. It might be best if-"

"-if I do not speak of this to anyone else? I had guessed. You have my word."

The two men nodded in agreement, the thrill of their secret plan filling them. Ahkmenrah was as committed to the mission as Octavius—he had not given up the hope of restoring the cowboy's presence in the museum.

"Uh, guys?" They had forgotten Nick was there, standing quietly throughout their conversation. "I think I'm going to go find my dad now. I won't tell him anything."

"Yes, of course." Octavius nodded. "You may leave me here if you like."

Nick bent down and let the tiny Roman step off his palm.

"Good luck, he said, before straightening and starting toward the elevators.

--

It had worked. Octavius was dreaming again.

_He could tell he had returned to ancient Rome, yet he was not on his balcony. This time, he stood in a large, empty banquet hall. The echo of footsteps on stone reached him from elsewhere in the palace, but none grew louder as if coming near._

_"You're back."_

_Octavius spun._

_Jedediah was standing a few yards away, his arms crossed over his chest and a look of mild surprise on his features._

_The emperor stepped closer to his friend. "Yes. And I'm not leaving without you this time."_

_A spasm of _something _crossed Jed's face._

_"I already tried to go back," he said finally. "Didn't work."_

_"Perhaps you did not try hard enough?" Octavius suggested. When he received no response, his voice sharpened. "We need you to come home, Jedediah. Everyone misses you, but they are all preparing themselves to give up the hope that you will ever return. Do not make me do the same."_

_The cowboy swallowed. "I don't know what I was thinking, leaving like that. I didn't even really mean to—I was thinking about how much I wished the tablet had never worked on me, and the next thing I knew, I was in a different world. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. I know I was overreacting…"_

_"No one ever said you were," Octavius cut him off. "But if you could return, right now, would you?"_

_"Yes," Jed said automatically. "I've thought about it, and yes, I would."_

_Octavius smiled. "Good. Then let's go to Egypt."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ahkmenrah is waiting there with the tablet. It's your only hope—the magic might reverse what it did to you if you reverse your decision near its source."_

_Jedediah nodded slowly. "Okay. I know what to do to get there, but I'm not sure I can take you with me."_

_Octavius stepped up next to his friend and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. It was not solid; the hand sunk into the ghostlike image of the frontiersman, but it was the best they could do._

_He shut his eyes. "Try."_

_For a few seconds, there was only silence. Then Jed's voice spoke in his ear._

_"Look."_

_Octavius opened his eyes and his heart leapt. Endless sand and towering pyramids met his gaze. They had arrived at their destination._

_"Brilliant," he said, attempting to clap Jed on the back and pulling back when his hand went straight through. "Now we find the pharaoh."_

_"No need."_

_And then Ahkmenrah was there, standing before them with the tablet clasped tightly in his hands._

_Octavius jumped. "How did you-"_

_"The tablet knew where to find you. I do not know how. It led me here."_

_Jed grinned, looking more like his old self._

_"Great. Now what do I need to do?"_

_Ahk lifted the golden slab higher. "You simply need to _want _to return. To wake up in your body in the museum. Since desire brought you here, it can lead you back."_

_This was met with a nod and a deep breath._

_"Okay."_

_Ahkmenrah began to chant softly in Egyptian. Octavius watched carefully until he felt a familiar tug._

_"The sun has set; it is time to wake up," he warned his friends. He shut his eyes and hoped. 'Please. Let this work…'_

He woke up. He blinked blearily for a moment before immediately turning to the secret tunnel and hurrying through to the Wild West diorama, his heart yearning, hoping…

"Octavius!"

His breath caught in his throat and he froze.

Jedediah was moving toward him, completely solid and un-plastic. He was grinning wildly, practically running.

The men met in the middle and shared a quick, but heartfelt, embrace. Then they stepped back and surveyed each other.

"It worked!" Octavius exclaimed unnecessarily.

"Yeah," Jed said happily. "Thanks…thanks to you." He flushed slightly.

"Thanks to _you_," Octavius corrected. "Only you could have made the ultimate choice. I just…nudged it along."

Jed shuffled his boots in the sand, avoiding his friend's eyes. "Still…I owe you."

"I will always be here to help you, Jedediah," Octavius told him seriously. "Whenever you need me. You know that, right?"

Jedediah nodded, smiling softly. Octavius' mouth turned up as well.

"Jedediah! Octavius!" Ahkmenrah skidded into the room, his face flushed in excitement. He beamed when he saw them. "Welcome back, Jedediah."

Before Jed could respond, Larry, Nick, Teddy, and Sacajawea entered the hall, obviously alerted by Ahkmenrah's shouts.

"Jed!" Larry said in elation and relief. "You're back."

And then the other western inhabitants were cheering for their leader, surging forward and surrounding him. Octavius was forced backwards. He crossed nearer to his larger friends.

"I think Jedediah is going to be just fine," he told them. "As long as he knows we will never give up on him."

"And we won't," Larry said with certainty. "We never could."

"Speaking of Jed…where'd he go?" Nick said suddenly. The cowboy was nowhere in sight among his fellows.

Before Octavius had time to react, he spotted his friend racing for the rope to the floor, laughing at him.

"Hey, Oc! Last one in the car is a flat-faced lizard!"

Octavius shook his head in amusement before pursuing his friend.

Some things would never change.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you like the ending. Review to let me know! :)


End file.
